Parenthood and Finding Love
by JuLieXxXx
Summary: They have become little! But who! If you want to know? Than read it!XD And what have Hermione and Snape to do with it? Since when do they have childeren? xxx
1. Chapter 1 Little

**Chapter 1 - Little**

'I've got it! I'VE GOT IT!' Hermione shouted as she run into the room with a big book under her arm. 'I've got it!' She shouted again, but she didn't get an answer. She looked around, oddly enough the classroom seemed abandoned.

'Harry? Ron?' Still there was no answer. 'Harry?' 'Ron?' She shouted again. It really was abandoned. Where were they? The books that they were reading still lay spread out around the now empty room. One book was open. She walked to the desk and stopped as she suddenly heard giggling. She looked around.

'Harry?' 'Ron?' She said unsecure. Again she heard giggling. 'Haha this is not funny!' She said cranky. The giggling she heard came from underneath the desk. She got on one knee while she looked she said; 'Come on guys. I've got it' the two guys came from underneath the desk, but they were not the two guys she expected to see.

They were two little boys from the age of 4 or 5. One boy had black knotty hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead. The other was taller, had red hair and with feckless on his nose. When they both saw Hermione they run towards her while screaming; 'Mummy!' For one minute Hermione thought she would faint, but while the two buys wrapped their arms around here she sighed and said;

'Oh god, what have you done?' She hugged to boys tight. "_I have to get help_." She thought, but she couldn't walk with them through Hogwarts.

'Alright.' She said still thinking if it was the right decision to make. 'You stay here while I go and…uhh…and…and get something, okay?' the two boys looked at her and the little Harry asked; 'What are you going to get?'

'Just something.'

'A surprise?' Little Harry asked now more curios.

'Yeah… a surprise.' Hermione sighed.

'Can we go with you?' Little Ron asked hopefully.

'No you are going to be nice and stay here, I'm straight back, okay?' Hermione said as she stood up and walked to the door. Without looking back she closed the door behind her. She stood still for a while still confused. What should she do? _Get help…_ Yeahh, but who? _Get a teacher…_ who? _Doesn't matter…_ Where? _Teachers room…_ She begun to run.

She run through a lot of corridors. She run without looking where. While she run around a corner. She run straight to something soft and landed on the hard stone floor.

'Granger! Look for Merlin's shakes where you walk!' A voice shouted angry. A voice that only could belong to Snape. Without thinking what she did or said, she said;

'They have become little sir. There are little..' She stood up and looked at her professor who looked very confused.

'Little? Who's little? What are you talking about, Granger?' 'Please sir, please come with me!' She shouted hysterically.

'You have to come! They called me "mummy". Please sir, please.' She packed his hand and began to pull it in the direction where she came from.

'Miss Granger where are you talking about? What's little?' Snape said angrily while trying to get away from her.

'Sir, you must come!' She almost cried now. 'You are mine only hope…'

Snape looked at her still angry and confused. She was crazy, completely crazy. And yet he was sure she wasn't making a fool of him. There really was something wrong, something very wrong. He could tell from the lines of her face that she was speaking the truth.

'If this is a joke…' He began, but she interrupt him.

'No…no sir…this is not a joke. You'll see.' She began to walk towards the classroom where they were. He followed her. She opened the door and walked in. He hesitate a little before following her.

'I'm back.' She shouted. Out of nowhere two little boys came running at them. They both screamed "mummy" while they hugged Hermione.

Snape looked now more confused. He didn't know she had children. Yet he had the strange feeling they both looked very familiar, very familiar. While he looked more and better at the boys he suddenly saw it. A little boy with black hair and a scar and another boy with red hair.

'Oh god.' He whispered. The little Harry turned around and looked at him.

'DADDY!' He shouted before he run to Snape and hugged his legs. Ron also turned around and run to Snape to hug him. Snape looked not only shocked but very, very scared.

'What in Merlin's name happened to them?'

'They have become little sir.' Hermione said knowing it sounded stupid.

'I can see that. I'm not blind.' He answered looking around for answers. He only saw books.

'Where are those books for?'

'Study.' Hermione answered. He knotted.

'We have to get them to Dumbledore.' He said not sure how to act.

'Yeah.' Hermione notted while looking at Harry and Ron who were dancing and singing around Snape.

"Mummy gave us a Daddy! Mummy gave us a Daddy! We got a Daddy!"

'Do we let them here?' Hermione asked unsecure.

'No.' Snape answered also looking at the boys. He looked like if he would love to kill them. 'We better bring them with us. Before someone else finds them.' Snape said now looking at the books. 'What were you studying?'

Hermione also looked at the books. Time, she thought. _Oh, god!_

'Time. We were studying time. I think that's why they are…well little.'

'We have to bring those books to Dumbledore.' Hermione knotted and looked again at the boys, who were still singing and dancing around Snape.

'Daddy, we have a daddy!'

'SHUT UP!' Snape suddenly shouted. Hermione looked at him. 'Take Harry.' He only said. 'I'll take Weasley and those books.'

Hermione looked at the book that lay open on the desk. She walked to it. _"Make yourself younger."_ The tittle said.

'We only need this one.'

**Okay I dunno what you think of this?**

**If you like it please review! And read the next chapter XD**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Bloody Old Man

**Chapter 2 - Bloody Old Man!**

Snape knocked on the door.

'Enter.' They entered the office of Dumbledore.

'A Severus and Miss Granger, I see. What can I do for you?' Dumbledore asked enthusiast. His eyes felt on the two boys.

'Albus we need your help.' Snape sighed as he walked to the desk and put the little Ron on the floor. Dumbledore knotted as he looked from the boys to Hermione and Snape and back.

'How did you hid it?' He asked suddenly.

'Well we… _hid it_?' Snape asked as the words got to him.

'Yes. I didn't know. I don't think anyone knew. How did you two do it?' Hermione sat down on a chair before the desk as the words felt on his place.

'They are not mine.' She said. 'They are not ours. We don't have children.' She didn't know if Snape had any, but the way he was with Ron and Harry she didn't think he had.

'No, we don't have children Albus.' Snape sighed angrily.

'No children.' Dumbledore repeated. 'But you are together?' He almost asked hopefully.

'Together?' Snape asked confused. 'Yes together. You are a couple?'

'A couple?' Snape asked now really getting angry.

'Do we look like a couple.?' He hissed. Hermione looked from Snape to the boys. Yes. They looked like a couple, she thought.

'Yes, you do.'

'Bloody Old Man! We are not together! We don't have children! We have a problem. Those two are students from Hogwarts. _Your students!_'

'Students? They don't look like…' Albus started really confused now.

'WEASLEY AND POTTER! They are Weasley and Potter!' Snape shouted.

'Weasley and Potter?' Dumbledore repeated as if he had never heard of them before. Then it hit him. 'Great heavens! What happened to them?' He asked in shock.

'What happened to them? What happened TO THEM? ARE YOU BLIND? THEY HAVE CHANGED COLOUR, ARE YOU SATISFIED? ' Snape shouted totally angry now. 'THEY…!' He followed as he was interrupted by Hermione.

'SHUT UP, professor.' She said. Looking at Dumbledore she continued. 'They have become little, sir. We were studying time and I left to search in the library and when I came back they were little. I think they used a spell. We found that book open on the desk. It was open at a chapter called "Make yourself younger". I think they used that spell, but I'm not sure. I found professor Snape and asked him for help. And so we came here.' She ended. She had forgotten to tell about the part that the boys called her and Snape "Mother" and "Father", but she didn't have to. All the time they didn't pay attention to the boys. Who got very bored now and Harry started to pinch Hermione. She packed his hand and looked at him.

'Daddy, I hungry.' Ron said. Dumbledore who just had heard Hermione and was thinking it over. Looked in surprise at Snape. Who became very red as he muttered;

'Shut up.' Hermione looked at Dumbledore and said;

'I forgot to tell you that sir. They call us mummy and daddy.'

Dumbledore looked from her to Snape to the boys and back. Then suddenly he began to laugh. He couldn't help it. He laughed. He had never ever in his long life saw or heard something more funnier than this. Snape and Hermione looked both confused and Snape started to look even more angrier then he already was. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the fire.

'Minerva, please come!' He said still laughing well he put some powder into the fire. Suddenly the flames turned green and Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the fire.

'What is it, Albus?' She asked a little annoyed.

'LOOK!' He shouted as he burst out in laughing again. He felt on the floor from laughing. Minerva looked from Dumbledore to Snape and Hermione in surprise. Suddenly her eyes felt on the two boys. 'What…' She began. But then her eyes wided as she recognized them. 'Ohh God…' She walked slowly to a chair and sat down. 'Ohh God…' She said again. Dumbledore looked at her still giggling and started to laugh again.

'You…Hahahahah…You… Should…Hahhaha…Have…Hihihihi…Seen yourrr…Hohahihahhaha…FACE! HAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!' 'Albus stop laughing!' Minerva said still in shock. 'I can't…Hahahaha…It's sooooo Funnnyyyy…Hahahaha…!'

'SHUT UP! YOU BLOODY OLD FOOL! SHUT THE HELL UP!' Snape shouted suddenly. His face was red and he was shaking from anger. Hermione stood up and lay a hand on his arm.

'Calm down. It's actually quite funny if you think about it.' Snape looked at her as if he wanted to kill her. She stroke his arm while she looked at him.

'If that man doesn't shut up.' He said trying hard to hold his anger. Hermione smiled at him and knotted her head.

'He will.' She simply said.

**Please review**

**I am already writing another chapter sooo,**

**IT WILL BE UP SOON! XD**

**Byyeee**

**Loveee**

**XXX**


End file.
